Date of Death
| image = .png | season = Second | episode = thirteenth | airdate = 25 September 2016 | writer = Brian Buckner | director = Christophe Schrewe | previous = Pillar of Salt | next = Wrath }} Synopsis Plot A mob of survivors bang on the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel after spotting the lights that Madison turned on the previous night. Madison, Alicia, Elena Reyes, Oscar Diaz and Hector stand guard, refusing entry. People plead to be let in but they refuse, then Madison sees Travis in the crowd and he pushes forward to the gate. In a flashback, James writhes in agony after a farmer, Elias Suarez shot him in the leg at the farm. Elias lies dead on the ground following Chris’ fatal gunshot. Travis tells Brandon, Derek and Chris to stop James’ bleeding while he finds something to stitch up the wound. Travis runs to the farmhouse and finds gauze, scissors and sewing supplies, he returns and sews the entry wound shut before rolling him over to tret the exit wound. James screams in pain. Travis tells him that he won't move him again until he's recovered. Travis assures the group that James will get better, but Brandon wants to know how long it will be. Travis buries the farmer next to his family and makes a cross for the headstone. Brandon, Derek and Chris laugh around a campfire eating chicken and drinking beer. Travis checks in with James and asks him how he's doing. James is hesitant to admit he’s in pain in front of his friends. Travis urges James to alert him if his condition worsens. Travis pulls Chris aside and chastises him for killing the farmer and feeling no remorse. Chris defends his actions and warns Travis to be careful how he acts with Brandon’s crew. "We need them," he says. At the hotel, Madison opens the gate for Travis but keeps the other survivors out. They embrace as Madison leads him away from the gates. Travis stares despondently at the ocean from a hotel balcony and asks Madison where Nick is. Madison says that Nick ran away, then asks where Chris is. Travis sits on the bed, emotional. “I had no choice,” he says. At the farm, Brandon announces that they’re moving on to their next location. Travis argues that it's only been a week and that James is not well enough, but James insists he’s okay to travel. Derek says they’re going to San Diego. Travis reiterates that San Diego was destroyed and asks Chris to back him up, but Chris says they never actually went to San Diego. Travis finds the farmer’s driver’s license and carves the farmer’s name onto the headstone. Chris tells him the group is waiting on him to leave. Travis snaps at Chris and orders them to wait. Travis helps the others move James onto the truck. James winces but insists he’s okay. As they start to drive, however, the pain becomes unbearable. James begs Travis not to tell Brandon, then passes out. Travis orders Brandon to stop. That night, Travis overhears Brandon, Derek and Chris discussing killing James. Chris points out that James isn’t getting better. Travis insists he’ll get better with time and that they can survive at the farmhouse long enough for him to recover. He grabs Chris’ gun and refuses to let them kill James. Travis guards James and informs him that his friends want to kill him. James explains that they had a friend, Troy, who became infected and made them promise to kill him before he turned. When it came time, however, Troy changed his mind. James says that he apologized to Troy and shot him. Travis says this is different because James isn’t dying, but James insists it doesn’t matter, as long as they think he’s dying they'll kill him. The next morning, Chris brings food to Travis in the barn and says he’s afraid of Brandon and Derek. Travis assures him he’ll be okay. They hug. Chris seizes the moment and tackles Travis, pinning him down. Brandon and Derek rush in. Brandon shoots James in the head despite Travis telling them they could just leave James with him - and James asking for mercy. Brandon and Derek load the truck. Travis, who is staying behind, implores Chris to stay with him. Chris says he’s better off without Travis and leaves the farm with Brandon and Derek . Travis buries James then leaves the farm. Back in the present, Madison assures Travis that he didn’t have a choice and reminds him that Chris is still out there. Travis tells her he regrets not telling Chris that he loved him when they parted ways. Madison holds his hand. Madison goes to the parking garage and finds it filled with survivors. Andres explains that they let the 43 survivors in and are examining them for infection. Alicia finishes examining a survivor, a woman with a bruise on her back from "a bat", for bite wounds. Madison takes her for a walk and on the pier, tells Alicia that her father’s car accident was really a suicide. Alicia reels from the news and asks how she can be sure. Madison tells her about the note found in the glove compartment and, after Alicia insists, tells her the note read "I love you all, but enough’s enough." Madison explains that she didn't tell Alicia and Nick because she wanted to protect Nick, who she worried would end up like his father. She says the only reason she paid less attention to Alicia over the years was that she believed she was doing alright. They hug. That night, another small group of survivors arrives at the hotel gates — including Brandon and Derek, but not Chris. Cast Main * Kim Dickens as Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane as Nick Clark (Credited) * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand (''Credited) * Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar (''Credited) * Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa Guest * Karen Bethzabe as Elena Reyes * Kelly Blatz as Brandon * Israel Broussard as James * Raul Casso as Andrés Diaz * Ramses Jimenez as Hector * Andres Londono as Oscar Diaz * Kenny Wormald as Derek Co-starring * Cairo Bermudez as Female Refugee * Amanda Flores as Middle-Aged Woman * Adolfo Madera as Male Refugee * Gustavo Pastrana as Elias Suarez (named as "Farmer" in credits) * Emmanuel Vega as Latecomer Refugee Trivia *The zombie outbreak is confirmed to have started in 2010 as evidenced by the cross for James McCallister. * There are promotional photos that show the Infected at the hotel gates as well as Madison walking away from the gate with an axe, with the bodies of the dead Infected behind her, indicating at least one scene has been deleted from this episode. Additionally, this would partially explain why the survivors had to let the refugees in - the Infected were closing in on the gates. Galleries Stills Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-213-madison-dickens-935.jpg At the gates.JPG|At the gates.JPG Chris makes his decision.JPG|Chris makes his decision.JPG Christophe Schrewe.JPG|Christophe Schrewe.JPG Brandon shoots James in the head.jpg|Brandon shoots James in the head.jpg Travis and Madison embrace when he arrives at the gates-2-935.jpg|Travis and Madison embrace when he arrives at the gates-2-935.jpg Madison and Oscar's group guard the gates.jpg|Madison and Oscar's group guard the gates.jpg God Damn you Chris.jpg|God Damn you Chris.jpg Chris tricks Travis.jpg|Chris tricks Travis.jpg Travis stays with James.jpg|Travis stays with James.jpg Travis and the mob at the gates.jpg|Travis and the mob at the gates.jpg Travis treats James' leg.jpg|Travis treats James' leg.jpg Madison sees the refugees in the hotel car park.jpg|Madison sees the refugees in the hotel car park.jpg File:Travis tells Madison.JPG File:Travis is let in.JPG File:TBT S02E09.JPG File:TBT S01E06.JPG File:James McCallister.JPG File:James Armstrong.JPG File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0812-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0517 0279-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0517 0007-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0517 0108-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0517 0306-RT-GN1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0002-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0020-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0128-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0437-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0528-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0642-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0518 0853-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0519 0004-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0519 0128-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0519 0175-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0519 0227-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0006-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0133-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0323-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0372-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0501-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0532-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0670-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0748-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0520 0810-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0552-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0567-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0629-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0704-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0751-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0963-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0971-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 213 RF 0525 1003-RT.jpg Video File:Fear the Walking Dead 'Kill or Be Killed' Official Sneak Peak Ep. 213|US Only File:Fear the Walking Dead 'Life Still Matters' Talked About Scene Ep. 213|US Only References Navigation fr:Pablo & Jessica